Nothing To Lose
by Anubis85
Summary: Commander Elena Shepard had a thing for Garrus from the moment she met him. Now that she's going to hit the Collector homeworld, it's the best moment to come clean. After all, she has nothing to lose...
1. Out of her mind

**Author's Note:** I always wanted to write a Shakarian romance, and decided to squeeze in between my other work in progress. This will probably take a few chapters at most, but who knows how it will turn out! Feedback is most welcome!

* * *

Commander Elena Shepard of the Normandy, once one of the top engineers of the Alliance, was officially out of her mind. One moment, she and Garrus were in the Main Battery, talking about war prep. Next thing, she's blurting out that they should blow off steam in the most inelegant way possible. _You always had your way with words,_ she thought bitterly as she scrubbed the grime and blood off her body. _It's a miracle that I haven't started a new inter-species war lately._ Sighing with nervousness, she stepped out of the shower to dry.

She knew why she felt drawn to him. Garrus had been there for her-unlike many other "friends" who chose not to do so. He never questioned her reason to fight Collectors, never questioned her deal with Cerberus. He had given her a scrutinizing look in Omega, nodded, and had begun shooting everything in sight. "Just like old times," he had said. He and Shepard fit in combat, taking turns to overload enemy shields, setting mercenaries aflame, or dragging each other to the Med-Bay so Dr. Chakwas could patch them up. Garrus would look at her and just know what needed to be said or done. He had grown from his C-Sec days, and Shepard could notice it in his slight swagger. Of course Shepard noticed it since she would be following him on purpose. But what set her blood on fire was his voice. Her nerve cells would melt anytime he would go on about calibrations. He crooned as he would go on about how he could increase the Thanix Cannon accuracy by .76 percent, and Shepard would need to use all her military training to not request calibrations for herself.

Either way, Elena was sure she had nothing to lose. Even if they made a fool of themselves, it's not like they would live to remember it, would they? This was one of the rare moments where this morbid line of thinking cheered her up. She applied ointment on her unruly mess of black curls, and fought to untangle them with her brush. She carefully put on her eyeliner and mascara- the only makeup she habitually used, and got up to pick an outfit to set the mood.

Just then, her door flipped open and revealed a dressed-up Garrus, with a bottle of wine. He scanned Shepard's almost-naked form, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Shepard, I'm sorry. I can come back later…"

Elena shook her head while she tightened her robe. "No need to apologize Garrus. How can I send you back when you already brought the booze?"

That drew a laugh from Garrus, his flanging voice giving Shepard the goose bumps. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I not get comfortable?" He sauntered over to the coffee table to fill the two glasses, and took a swig. His gaze never left Elena's. "For the record, I still think we're crazy to consider this, let alone try."

Elena slowly walked up to Garrus. "There is nobody I would prefer to be with." She stood on tiptoe to run her hand gently across his bandaged face. "Trust me."


	2. Subliminal Sensuality

**A.N. The title of this chapter is inspired by a track from Bekki Williams, who is a mega talented composer, and a dear friend-go check her stuff.**

**So...Things are slowly starting to intensify, and I'm making mini-chapters on purpose so I can decide how to progress this (I've fallen out of practice, heh). Feedback is most appreciated, as always.**

* * *

Garrus couldn't believe this. There they were, her hands gently caressing his face, him clasping the wineglass a little tighter. He thought the vids Joker and Mordin had sent would prepare him for it. The vids only showed the right positions for third base, but they never mentioned how his heart would pound against his ears, or how inviting her smell would be. He put down his glass to gain some control. He wanted to do this right. Shepard deserved it; even he deserved it.

"Let's turn on some music," he blurted out as he stepped back to press the controller. He found the song he was looking for, and let the soft synths fill the room. He turned back to look at Elena again. Her gunmetal gaze met his, not a wary one, but slightly unsure. Garrus had never seen her act so hesitant-it was almost endearing.

"You did something to your hair, didn't you? So…it looks good." His talons ran through the curls, his other hand gently settled right above her hip. "And your waist is very…supportive."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh as she leaned into him, her forehead resting on his chin. "Thank you, I think." Her hands hovered gently around his carapace. "And your carapace is very…round." She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, when Garrus grabbed her hand. She looked up with raised eyebrows. "Having second thoughts?"

Garrus shook his head as his mandible flared. "Not, not one bit. But you see, my plan is to seduce _you_." He pulled Elena tighter with his gaze slowly shifting from her eyes to her mouth. He watched her intently as she moistened them with the tip of her tongue. The air got heavier around them as he leaned in.

Neither of them were ready for this assault on their senses. Garrus teased Shepard mercilessly, switching between rubbing his mouth gently against hers and delving deeper in her mouth for more. He wanted her- spirits, he ached for her. He wanted to bury himself into her right then, but Garrus was determined to take his time. He enjoyed how responsive Elena was as their tongues danced while her hands roamed his chest. He growled in male appreciation as Shepard protested him pulling away.

"Don't worry Shepard, I'm far from done with you." His deftly undid her bathrobe sash and let the thick towel pool around her. With all her scars decorating her, Elena Shepard was quite a sight. Garrus nibbled a trail down to Elena's ample breasts, careful not to bite her too hard. Spirits, all these curves, just for him to feast upon. He slowly flicked his tongue across her left nipple, noting how Shepard's eye glazed over.

"Garrus… If you keep on seducing me like this, I'm going to turn into a puddle where I stand."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Garrus pushed Elena gently to the bed, watching her eyes widen with surprise.

"Mr. Vakarian, I wasn't expecting you to be so…dominant." She gasped as Garrus trailed kisses lower down to her navel, and between her thighs. "But I'm not complaining one bit."

Elena held her breath in anticipation, expecting Garrus to touch her where it ached the most. To her surprise, Garrus kissed further down to her left calf. When his tongue flicked behind her knee, Elena's brain stopped functioning, and she couldn't help whimpering.

Garrus' gaze met hers, his blue eyes bright with mischief. "I thought the great Commander Shepard had more control." He moved up to rest his knee between her thighs, and Elena's hips arched in instinct, her hands fisting the sheets.

"Garrus… I… you… please?" Shepard's breath hitched when Garrus pressed his knee closer to her nub, the delicious friction made her hungry for more. She frantically reached for his shirt to undo the remaining buttons. "I want to touch you…everywhere." Elena helped him shrug off his shirt, and she let her hands wander round his upper body, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching under her touch. To her disappointment, Garrus stopped her when her hands drifted down to his zipper. "You've had you fun Shepard. I don't need to remind you who's in control tonight, do I?"

Elena couldn't help smirking. "What, or you'll spank me?" She couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of him bending her over his knee for being naughty.

Garrus took a deep breath as his cock got even harder at the same image. At this rate, he would be finished before he could take off his clothing. He took a deep breath to regain control, and lost it when their eyes met. He pinned her down again, this time ravaging her mouth, relishing Shepard's moans mingle with his. He cupped her womanhood, feeling her dampness against his finger. He began rubbing her nub gently, watching her eyes get misty with excitement.

Elena couldn't believe how this felt. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so close to the edge-and she shattered to a million pieces, crying out as Garrus lapped on her nipple as his fingers deftly stroke her. She clung on to Garrus as she panted back to reality. After what felt like hours, Garrus lifted his head to move further up, looking at Shepard with his elbows propped. Their gazes locked, she pulled him for a deep kiss.

After pulling back, Garrus stroked the side of her breast, and his words sent a sweet chill down her spine: "You know that I'm not done with you yet, do you?"

* * *

**A.N. I debated upon making the addition a chapter on its own, but it felt that it fit better here, so I simply edited. Thank you everyone who began following, and BlueYonder for the review. Hope to add a new chapter soon!**


	3. Gravity of Love

**A.N. So...possibly the last chapter of this...ahem... adventure. I went for a prose for their joining, because it felt like it would reflect their urgency better. And I ended up making my FemShep slightly geeky and awkward, slightly fitting the gearhead sterotype that did not die down in 2150-what-have-you. Thank you everyone for the review(s) and favorites-and feedback is also welcome. And I do have plans to use this FemShep for other stories, so...hope you liked her! :D**

**P.S. I would also like to thank tlcinbflo and Vorcha Girl for their indirect influence that inspired me to write this humble snippet of mine. Those ladies are of awesomeness. :D**

* * *

Shepard smiled lazily as she basked in her afterglow. "Mmm… I was kind of hoping for that." She shuddered as her weak biotics flared momentarily.

"Uh… Was that supposed to happen?"

Elena shrugged as the already weak field died down. "I don't know, to be honest. I was exposed to eezo before I was born, but the biotic ability was too weak to work with. That's the reason why Alliance sent me to engineering school in the first place. After I…came back, something changed, but not because of whatever Cerberus did to revive me. I can now make biotic fields, but they're really, really weak. I mean, to be honest, I doubt I could lift a paper clip a few centimeters, let alone throw people across the room. Sometimes I'm able to throw a weak barrier on top of my shields, but that's it."

"Hmm." Garrus stroked Shepard lazily as the wheels in his head turned. "I assume that Dr. Chakwas knows about it?"

"Yup. She was as confused as I was. Though I do have a hypothesis." Elena sat up and Garrus noted her far off look she got whenever she delved into something related to science. It was so damned cute. "I'm wondering with all the biotics in this vessel- Samara, Jack, and Miranda-maybe the biotic fields affect my nodes? You know, the way electromagnetic fields cause alternating currents when they are close enough and they have a phase shift between them." Elena paused and smiled sheepishly at him, shrugging. "I didn't say it was tried and tested."

Even though both would be busy overloading and hacking in the warzone, Garrus sometimes forgot that Elena had this…love-she had an insatiable curiosity to figure out how things around her worked-and spirits, it was goddamn sexy. "You know Shepard, this wasn't the pillow talk I was expecting, but it damn well suits you." He leaned in for a kiss. "As you can tell, break time is over."

He deftly undid his zipper and stepped out of his pants. To Elena's surprise, he had gone commando, and like a graceful predator, he slowly approached her. Shepard took her time to drink in the sight as he approached. There he was, with all his glory. From her extranet research, she knew that the turian males were slightly similar to humans down there, except that their organs were a bit closer to the stomach.

Neither of them were prepared for what was going to happen.

_Breaths mingling,_

_A kiss steals their sanity._

_Pulling her towards him._

_The need burning akin to hot iron._

_The joining takes their breath away._

_Time stops. Eyes meet. Lips part._

_Limbs intertwining._

_Her back arching from the sensory overload. _

_Him pushing to the hilt. Her muscles clenching. Him shuddering._

_Repeating._

_Her gasping. It's too much. Arching her back._

_One. Last. Stroke._

_Synapses exploding. Him on her. Gasping._

_He looks at her, eyes searching._

"Spirits… Shepard… What was that?"

_Her hand on his cheek. Her smile lights the room._

"I think… I think we just made love, Garrus."


End file.
